


Birthday Wishs

by Okami01



Series: Sylvain B-day Week 2020 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Cat Ears, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: It's Sylvain's birthday and he's feeling sad because of nightmares. Felix tries to cheer him up.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Sylvain B-day Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769794
Kudos: 17





	Birthday Wishs

Sylvain shakes. It's the middle of the night. He chokes out a sob. Eyes open wide. Felix looks down at him. Sylvain takes a deep breath. He's on their bed. 

" You were having a nightmare," Felix says. Frowning, looking at Sylvain sadly. " Are you ok."

" Yeah, I'm-"

He blinks thinking at first that this might be a dream. " Felix are... you wearing cat ears?"

" Don't worry about it." He lays next to Sylvain. " Do you want to talk about it?"

Sylvain pushes his hand down towards Felix's waist. Something rubbery and then fuzziness. " Mmm… you have a tail."

Felix sighs. " It's your birthday," he states. As if that's an explanation. 

" Yeah…?" Sylvain blinks. "Oh. Aww, Fe were you trying to surprise me for my birthday? Because you're my kitten."

He kisses Felix who makes a groaning sound. He blushes and frowns. " I was… but you're sad."

" I'm fine."

Felix kisses him. Shrugs. Stares into his eyes. " I think you are but if you don't want to talk about it I get it."

Sylvain sighs. "Just the usual stuff."

Felix nuzzles up against him. Wraps his arms around Sylvain in an uncharacteristically soft hug. Sylvain melts into it. They stay like that for a while. 

Hw wonders if Felix is asleep. His breathing hasn't changed. 

Felix starts to stir but Sylvain holds him in place.  
" I have to pee." He frowns. Sylvain releases him.

Eventually, Felix comes back, looks like he's going to go back to sleep.

"... You know what would really cheer me up right now…Fe...I mean… we're both awake now." 

He pulls Felix's tail. " I like this you know." He says kissing Felix's neck. Biting at his little leather collar. 

" Ugh… you are such a pervert."

"Mm, you married one."

" I suppose I could also divorce one."

" Aww, Fe it's my birthday."

" I'm... joking. We're stuck together now."  
Felix twists back around to kiss Sylvain. He is being softer now. Sylvain likes Felix however he acts but this is nice too.  
" I just… don't want you to be sad."

Felix had nightmares too, as much as he refuses to ever acknowledge them.

" Mmm maybe we can have nice dreams about each other," Sylvain starts taking off Felix's shirt. That cute blush of his has spread down to his chest.

" That's not possible," Felix grumbles. 

" It might be," Sylvain grins. " And even if it isn't it's worth a try." He winks. 

Felix frowns but it doesn't reach his eyes. " All we ever do is have sex don't you want to do anything else."

"Hmm, so you want to go to the opera then?" 

" I should bite you."

Sylvain licks his lips. " I would like that, yeah.'

He hears Felix groan as he expected him too. Kisses him and then says. " I really am ok, Felix. … Can't a man just fuck his husband on his birthday?"

" You say that like it's tradition somewhere."

" Well if it's not then it should be." He smiles. Cocks his head to the side. " We have to make new traditions to replace the old ones."

Felix kisses him back. " Fine," he says after a while. 

Sylvain flips Felix around and rubs his hand over his asshole. Felix moans. He takes off Felix's smallclothes and hums. The tail is connected to a butt plug. It's not something he usually does. 

Sylvain moves the tail in and out and Felix's moans get progressively louder. He sets the plug aside for a moment, humming. 

" If you wanted it this badly you should have told me."  
He gets one finger in with little resistance. Pre-cum leaks all over the bed.

Felix's breath hitches. "I wanted to get ready...ah for you. But I didn't want to… just jump you or anything."

Sylvain laughs and he can practically see Felix frowning.  
He stops and says.  
" No really, thank you… but it's ok." 

'I'm sad a lot of times,' Sylvain thinks. Almost says. "Things aren't ok all the time… but they're ok right now. Better than ok."

He resumes thrusting his fingers into Felix who moans loudly as it was completely unexpected. Wraps his other hand around Felix's cock. 

Felix moans again. Sort of makes a hissing sound. " You ahhh- I can't. You're not even inside me."

Sylvain chuckles. Felix whines. Slowing down his thrusts. Nibbling at his ear.  
" Do you want to cum, Kitten? You want me inside you?"

Now Sylvain can practically see Felix glaring at him.  
" If it wasn't…. ah... your birthday I would bite you."

" I keep trying to tell you that you can, kitten."

Sylvain bites the back of his neck again. Inserts a third finger and thrusts harder. It doesn't take long for Felix to cum. 

Sylvain is still painfully hard but Felix is too easy to tease. 

" Sorry," he says. 

" I don't think you are," Felix replies, breathing hard into the bed.

" You're right. Here." He unceremoniously flips Felix onto his back.  
" You're going to have to wear this stuff more often." 

" We are going… to have to get out of bed at some point."

" You want to have sex outside?" Sylvain takes off his shirt and his pants. Probably should have done so before. 

Felix reaches forward and grabs Sylvain's shoulders.  
" Gods… Sylvain just fuck me."

" Heh, I suppose I can."

Sylvain hums and lines his cock up with Felix's hole. He can't believe how much he loves Felix. How much he loves being with him. 

" Ahh…. I love you, Fe," Sylvain moans.

" I... love you too. Why you… ah... have to say stuff like this now I don't know." 

Sylvain chuckles. Gods it feels so good. He thrusts hard and deep. Both of them moaning. Felix wraps his arms around Sylvain's back. Sylvain bending down and kissing him. Fix alternates between kissing him back and burying his face in the mattress. 

Sylvain moans loudly, " I'm going to cum, Fe."

Felix makes a sound in recognition. 

It's all so warm.

" I think… we have to do this again."

"Mmm... yeah, I think we need to too."

They do. And three different positions later, the sound of birds chirping in the very early morning, they're both exhausted. 

" We should probably get some sleep...." He snuggles up next to Felix who smiles. He's glad this isn't a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Happy Sylvain Week! One angsty fic that turned into smut.  
> @Tavitay on Twitter


End file.
